1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data base access method in a management information base (MIB) of a simple network management protocol (SNMP) or a common management information protocol (CMIP). In particular, the present invention relates to a data base access method and system in a management information base of a network management protocol that enables an easy access of the data base without changing the application programming interface (API) even if the MIB is changed by designing classes so that they use the AIP of a single data base in accessing the data base of the MIB.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the MIB is widely used for storing information required for the network management in the SNMP or CMIP. Detailed structure and function of the MIB are described at pages 200–220 of “PC TCP/IP” published by “KYOBO Book Center” in Korea. Also, the relationship between the management information base (MIB) and the simple network management protocol (SNMP) is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open No. 1999-49833. In a program based on the MIB, separately defined C-language structure and java class are used to express defined information of the MIB. The detailed structure and function of an MIB and an API are described at pages 200–220 and 305–316 of “PC TCP/IP” published by “KYOBO Book Center”, and thus the detailed explanation thereof will be omitted. U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,724 to Willie et al. discloses that II the API performs a proper modulation to match the interfacing when it is provided in a specified implemented data module.